Birthday Party Gone Awry
by SasuNarufan13
Summary: When Naruto gets invited to Sasuke's birthday party, he's beyond excited. Kushina can't help but have some doubts about it, though. Kushina's and Naruto's pov; slash; implied mature content; drama; more warnings inside


**Author's note: I seem to be in the mood for random oneshots lately. Enjoy another random Naruto oneshot from me, including both Kushina's and Naruto's pov this time! **

**Warnings: Kushina's pov for the most part, followed by Naruto's at the end; Alternate universe; some drama; a bit of foul language courtesy of Kushina; implied mature content (for full version, please visit my profile for more information); slash; mini epilogue set several years later; fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

**I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

**Birthday Party Gone Awry**

"And he kicked the ball into the goal every time, mum! Can you believe that? He's so cool!" her son gushed, moving his hands animatedly to put stress on his words.

"He does sound very cool," she agreed smiling and pressed a kiss on his forehead, straightening out his sheets. "All right, time to go to sleep now. You've got school in the morning, so you need to get up early."

Naruto pulled a face, but obediently lied down, curling his fingers around the edge of his sheets. "Good night, mum."

"Night, honey, sweet dreams." She turned off the light on her way out of the room and heard the bedsprings creaking when Naruto moved.

The tv was showing commercials when she entered the living room, going straight to her husband, who was stretched out on the couch.

"Naruto asleep?" he questioned, parting his legs so she could lie down between them, her back braced against his stomach. As soon as she laid down, he selected a part of her hair and started braiding it absently.

"Yeah, after gushing about Sasuke-kun again," she replied amused, resting her hands on his legs.

They'd moved into this town three months ago after Minato had got a better offer at the local hospital. Barely a week after he'd started attending his new school, their son had become enamoured with one of the boys in his class, one called Uchiha Sasuke. He was the smartest of the class, the coolest, was perfect at sports, could do this well, excelled in that, was amazing in this …

The list went on and on, Naruto finding something new to rave about nearly every day. If one listened to their son, one might mistakenly think he was talking about some god, so in awe was he of his classmate.

Kushina thought Naruto was absolutely adorable when chattering about Sasuke, because his entire face lit up and if left to his own devices he could talk about the boy for hours. She didn't mind listening to him singing his praises about his classmate; after how disappointed he'd been to leave his best friend behind when they had to move, she was happy he'd found a potential new friend already in his new class.

"If Gaara-kun isn't careful, his title as best friend might get soon usurped by this kid," Minato remarked amused, taking another part of her long hair to braid.

"I'm glad he found someone; it wasn't fun seeming him sulk," she sighed, massaging his knees.

He hummed in agreement. "Yeah, I know. I still feel a bit guilty for accepting this position, but Tsunade's offer was impossible to refuse. I'd never make that much if I stayed at the other hospital," he said ruefully.

She knew he'd struggled with the decision for weeks, not wanting to seem like a money grabber. They had been living comfortably on the pay he'd received at his previous work place, but truth be told, Tsunade's offer would make life for them a lot easier. With his new pay, they would never have to worry about the bills or the mortgage for the new house again. They would even be able to replace their old car with a new one soon, which was getting rather necessary as the car had seen better days and was running on its last legs.

Leaving their old life behind – having to take their son away from his best friend – hadn't been an easy decision to make, but they had gone for it in the end. Naruto hadn't been happy of course, but he'd been mollified a tad when they had reassured him Gaara could come visit and have sleepovers soon as they hadn't moved that far away. An hour and a half drive at most, depending on the traffic. Still Naruto had sulked for weeks after they had told him about their decision to move and it was only after he'd started interacting with Sasuke that he had started cheering up again.

Now it seemed Sasuke was all he could talk about.

"Don't be, it was a good decision," she assured him, squeezing his left knee. "You know you'd have regretted it for the rest of your life if you'd refused."

"Even if I wouldn't have, I'm sure ba-chan would have found a way to make me regret it," he said dryly.

She snickered, nodding. Yeah, the older woman was definitely a force to be reckoned with; she wasn't someone you wanted to have opposing you.

"Have you seen this Sasuke kid already?" he wondered, shifting a bit when the commercials ended and the film started anew.

"Yeah, I've seen him a couple of times when I went to pick up Naruto," she answered, planting her feet on the couch and raising her legs. "If he takes after his brother and his mother, he's going to be a heartbreaker for sure in a couple of years. Come to think of it, he might be one already," she mused, remembering the looks on the girls' faces when the dark haired boy had passed them on his way home.

She'd seen multiple times how girls would approach him, but Sasuke always rebuffed them. She couldn't blame the girls for trying to get their crush to spend some time with them. She'd been like that when she'd been their age and she remembered wanting to spend time with the boy she'd been crushing on for months, only to be rejected because "_girls were stupid!_"

Maybe Sasuke was in that stage too or maybe he just wasn't interested in either of them; whatever it was, the girls always ended up being disappointed, though that didn't stop them from trying every afternoon.

Even at nearly ten years old, Sasuke was quite the looker; no wonder the girls flocked to him left and right. It would probably only grow worse when he became older; especially if he took after his older brother.

It was actually quite unreal how beautiful that family looked; they had some damn amazing genes.

"Well, as long as he doesn't break Naruto's heart, fine by me," Minato muttered; his attention partly on the film now.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Nobody can resist our Naru," she mumbled and yawned.

Case in point being Gaara. The surly boy had been the loner of the group, a seemingly permanent scowl etched onto his face, until the day Naruto had decided Gaara should be his friend. The red haired boy had been unable to resist the hurricane that was their son and had become best friends with him.

If Naruto could befriend someone who'd seemed so resistant to the thought of being friends with someone, she thought he'd manage befriending the popular boy in his class.

And if Sasuke did end up doing something that hurt her son … Well, she would know where to find that family.

* * *

"Guess what, mum? I got invited to Sasuke's birthday party!" Naruto rushed straight at her, madly waving an envelope around; his orange backpack thumping up and down.

School had just let out for the day and students were practically pouring out of the gates, some being picked up by their parents, others biking or walking home on their own or with friends.

"Oh, did you finally get the invitation, sweetheart?" she asked smiling, giving him a hug when he was close enough.

Naruto had been anxious all week, starting from the moment he'd heard that the Uchiha family was organising a party for Sasuke's tenth birthday. His anxiety had only skyrocketed as the days passed by and several classmates received their invitation except him.

Already uncertain about whether Sasuke considered him a friend or not, the lack of invitation had Naruto doubting himself, afraid that Sasuke didn't find him as amazing as he thought the other boy was. Kushina had tried to reassure him that everything would be all right and that even if he wasn't invited, that didn't automatically mean Sasuke didn't consider him a friend – maybe only a certain amount of people could be invited and his mother was the one creating the invitations, basing herself on a previous list, who knew? – but Naruto had been hard pressed to believe her this time.

Privately she thought that if Sasuke didn't consider her boy good enough as a friend, he was a lost cause anyway, but she knew Naruto didn't think like that. He had a tendency to hyper focus on the people he wanted to be his friends and it would crush him if Sasuke refused his hand in friendship.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan gave it to me just now! She said she'd found it on the floor, so it must have fallen there when Sasuke was putting the invitations in the desks," Naruto explained, beaming. "This means I get to go to his birthday party, mum! Maybe we'll be real friends after that even!" His eyes shone with hope and he jumped up and down. "Look, here it is!"

She plucked the envelope out of his hand and opened it curiously. It was a simple light blue card with a red and white fan printed on the front and the words '_You're invited to my birthday party!'_ emblazoned in silver letters underneath the fan.

The back of the card stated the date and hour of the party – next week Saturday from two until seven p.m., dinner included – and the address of where it would take place. There was also a telephone number and an e-mail address listed in case there were any questions or if someone couldn't attend the party.

"Can I go, mum? Please?" Naruto begged, clutching the end of her loose shirt in his hands.

His eyes were so big and glistened with so much hope that even if she'd been thinking of refusing, that look would have tugged so much at her heartstrings she would have agreed anyway. Damn those blue eyes; she was entirely too weak against those, as her husband knew very well.

"Of course you can, sweetie," she smiled, slipping the invitation back into the envelope. "How about we drive to the store now and you can pick out a present for Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes!" He pumped his fists in the air and as they made their way to the car, he enlightened her about all the stunts Sasuke had pulled this time during their game of basketball this afternoon.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the address?" Minato frowned, leaning forwards to peer at the open field in front of them.

There was a small forest behind it, a worn out path next to the field leading towards it. There was a farm right behind them, but the street was otherwise empty save for a small house which had been put on sale at the beginning of the street.

"Well, it's the address they wrote down on the card," Kushina said, but she was doubtful as well.

There was literally nothing to see here, only the long grass swaying slightly in the soft breeze and two horses meandering around in their field next to the farm.

None of the Uchiha were present and none of the other children invited either. She supposed they could be the first ones to arrive, but there were two issues with that assumption. The first one being that it was already three to two and the party started at two, but nobody else was here, which seemed weird. It seemed impossible that the rest wold arrive in these last three minutes. The second one being that even if the other parents were somehow late, shouldn't the Uchiha family be here already to welcome their guests? And preferably explain why the hell they were gathering in an empty field that lacked any kind of set up for a birthday party.

"Naruto, hon, did Sasuke-kun tell you that they changed the place of the party?" she asked, turning around to look at Naruto.

He blinked at her, his arms wrapped around the present he'd selected after more than half an hour of careful research in the store. "No, he just said he would see me at his party," he said and craned his head to look at the field. "Are we here?"

"Yes, but nobody else seems to have arrived yet," she answered carefully, exchanging a look with Minato. Judging by the look in his eyes, he didn't trust this situation either. "So, are you sure we're - "

"Then I'm going to wait here, I'm sure they'll be here soon," Naruto said cheerfully and hastened to unbuckle his seatbelt, scrabbling to open the door. "I'll see you tonight, mum, dad! Thank you for bringing me! You don't have to wait here, I'll be fine!" He slammed the door shut and hurried past the car, stopping right next to the path to wait there.

When Minato didn't make a move to start the car, Naruto pouted and flapped his hand at them, signalling for them to drive away.

"What do you think? Should we leave?" Minato sighed, stretching his fingers before curling them back around the steering wheel.

"Drive back until the beginning of the street, we'll wait there for the others," she decided, worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

He glanced at her when he started the car again. "You don't trust this, huh?"

"Honestly? No. Nothing adds up here," she muttered, drumming her fingers on the door handle. "Neither Sasuke-kun nor his mother are here, this isn't a place where I would expect a birthday to be celebrated and on top of that nobody else is here yet. One kid can be late, but all of them?" She shook her head; her stomach doing an uncomfortable flip. "I've got a bad feeling about this, Minato."

"Yeah, me too," he murmured; his frown deepening.

They drove back to the beginning of the street where Minato parked the car on the corner. If Kushina squinted, she could make out the small frame of her son excitedly waiting near the field, eager to celebrate his friend's birthday.

Two o'clock arrived soon but nobody else was in sight yet. Still they waited, listening to the ticking of the motor as it cooled down slowly.

Five past, nothing. Ten past, still nothing. A quarter past, nada. A quarter turned into twenty minutes and the only one they saw on the street was a young woman jogging past their car.

Half an hour crept past. Thirty minutes ago the party should have started, but still nobody showed up.

Another ten minutes dragged by with only some chattering of the birds nearby and the barking of a dog in the distance to keep them company.

A quarter to three she dropped her head back against the headrest and muttered, "Drive back, Minato. We're picking up Naruto. Clearly the party's not going to happen. At least not here," she added bitterly.

He pursed his lips, but nodded, starting the car once again. When they neared the field, her heart broke when she saw her son's bent head, his whole posture screaming dejectedness. There was nothing left of his earlier enthusiasm, the bright grin he'd sported on his way here exchanged for a quivering lower lip.

She stepped out of the car and walked over to him. "Naruto," she called out softly.

He looked up at her and her heart shattered when she saw the hurt and lost look in his eyes. "They're not coming, are they?" he asked in a small voice.

"No, honey, I don't think so," she replied quietly. She was usually the most optimistic one in their little family, but there was no way she could spin an optimistic explanation for this.

Her son had been duped, plain and simple. Had been purposefully sent away to some empty field while the rest of the kids were celebrating Sasuke's birthday elsewhere, maybe even laughing at the stunt that had been pulled on Naruto.

If they hadn't wanted her son there, why the hell had they even gone through the effort to create a fake invitation card? Why be so utterly cruel towards a child? Not giving him one would have been infinitely kinder than giving him false hope and crushing that hope so thoroughly.

The whole Uchiha family could go fuck themselves, she decided viciously. If they couldn't see what an amazing friend Naruto would have been for their youngest son, they were fucking blind and didn't deserve her boy.

Naruto nodded slowly, bending down to pick up the gift. The gift he'd been so anxious about, wondering whether Sasuke would like it or not. The present he'd been waiting to give to his almost friend. The blue wrapping paper with the silver dots seemed to mock them in all its shiny glory.

"Okay, I'm ready to go home," he murmured; his eyes firmly fixated on the ground.

"Naruto." She reached out to hug him, but he walked straight past her and got into the car without saying another word.

Uttering a sigh, she cast one last look at the silent, empty field before stepping into the car again. When she turned around, Naruto was staring out of the window, looking ready to cry, but holding it back.

For now.

"Let's go home," she murmured and Minato nodded, turning the key to start the car once more.

The drive home happened in complete silence, save for the sound of heartbreak happening in the backseat.

Sasuke would be a true heartbreaker, all right; unfortunately their son had to be the first victim.

* * *

The present disappeared somewhere in the garage and Naruto refused to talk about it anymore for the rest of the weekend.

In an attempt to help Naruto feel better, Kushina had called Gaara's mother after they'd got home and had asked whether she would mind an impromptu sleepover with Gaara coming over to their place. She'd been ready to bargain by assuring Karura that Minato would be willing to make the drive, but she hadn't needed to go that far. As soon as Karura had heard what had happened and that Naruto was in need of the one friend he could trust never to abandon him, she'd immediately agreed to dropping her youngest son off at their place.

Less than an hour later, Gaara had shown up at their doorstep with a duffle bag packed for the weekend; his fire red hair gleaming in the sunlight. Naruto had taken one look at him, before grabbing him by his arm and practically dragging him upstairs to his room. Gaara had easily followed, used to Naruto's antics by now.

The two boys had spent their weekend playing videogames and watching Animal Planet, snacking on the crisps and biscuits Kushina had brought to them. She wasn't sure whether they had talked about the disastrous party, but when Gaara left late Sunday night, she was relieved to see Naruto looking a bit better.

He wasn't back to his usual self just yet – and that would take a while, she feared – but clearly she'd made the right choice in having Gaara come over. After the stunt the Uchiha had pulled, Naruto had needed a reminder that even though his friendship with Sasuke wouldn't work out, he still had real friends he could count on.

Friends who wouldn't pull such awful stunts. Ones who wouldn't give him false hope before crushing it.

"I don't know whether to confront those arseholes or just ignore them," she growled that night when she slipped into the bed. "After the stunt they pulled, they don't even deserve a shred of our attention anymore, but at the same time I could wring those bastards' necks! They hurt my baby and they shouldn't get away with that!"

"I know," Minato said quietly, rubbing a hand over his face. "I honestly don't know what we should do. I've been thinking about it all weekend, but …"

"I know." She stared up at the ceiling, brooding.

They really shouldn't get away with it, but at the same time, did they want to waste their energy and time on people who didn't deserve it? But Naruto was hurt and her mother heart couldn't stand seeing him like that.

"Wish I could beat the shit out of them like I did with those punks back when I was a kid," she muttered darkly.

Those idiots had thought they could bully her about her tomato red hair, but she'd quickly set them straight about that. Nobody had ever dared to try to bully her again after that.

"Well, you could, but they're not worth the legal trouble you'd get into if you did that," Minato sighed and turned around to lie down on his side, facing her. His arm slipped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"It's only illegal if someone catches you," she murmured, sliding her hand underneath his shirt to rest it against his lower back.

He huffed amused. "I suppose so. Still."

"Yeah," she sighed. Still.

They laid there in silence for a while, listening to the crickets chirping and an owl hooting briefly.

"I'll go talk to them once I no longer feel like I want to bash their heads in," she decided after thinking about it.

"If you do end up bashing their heads in, let me know. I'm sure I can find some supplies in the hospital to properly dispose of the evidence," he said calmly.

She smiled in spite of the morbid comment. She knew she could count on him to support her, even if he didn't have the occasional violent tendencies she had. That was part of the reason why she loved him so much, though: he was the calm to her storm, the only one who could centre her even when she was raging.

"I love you," she whispered and sought out his lips in the dark.

"I love you too," he murmured and kissed her back.

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms, their legs tangled together, despite the simmering heat outside.

* * *

Naruto no longer gushed about Sasuke. He didn't even utter his name anymore, only talking about his classes and the antics the other boys had pulled in class that day. It appeared as if Sasuke no longer existed, but she wasn't blind. She could see how much he was hurting from the prank that had been played on him.

She'd tried talking about it with him, but Naruto brushed her off each time and she eventually gave up, acknowledging that Naruto having inherited her stubbornness wasn't necessarily a good thing. They could keep butting heads for eternity, but if Naruto didn't want to talk, he wouldn't.

* * *

Friday late afternoon found her waiting nearby the school gates, waiting for classes to be over so she could take her son home. She was contemplating confronting the Uchiha this weekend, figuring with a week having passed, she should be able to remain calm enough to ask them why the hell they had pulled that goddamn stunt and broke her baby boy's heart. If that was their sense of humour, it was a fucked up one, and she would have no trouble rearranging their faces to match their humour, see if their perfect genes would recover from that!

…

On second thought, perhaps she should take Minato with her, so she wouldn't be tempted to do something that might be considered illegal.

"Excuse me."

The soft voice made her turn her head and she stiffened when she came face to face with a dark haired, beautiful woman, whose black hair, dark eyes and fair skin made her look like a porcelain doll.

_Sasuke's mother._

"Yes?" she answered clipped, wondering what the hell that woman could want from her. With the thoughts she'd been entertaining about the bitch and the rest of her family for the past week, she didn't think it was wise to have a conversation with her now.

The woman wasn't deterred by her less than friendly acknowledgment. "Are you Naruto-kun's mother?" she asked, her hands folded in front of her black pencil skirt.

Kushina nodded silently.

"I'm Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. I was wondering why Naruto-kun wasn't present at my son's birthday party last week? We didn't receive a call from you, so we assumed - " she cut herself off startled when Kushina laughed bitterly.

"You actually have the nerve to come up to me and ask me that? After the shit you pulled?" she asked venomously, taking a step closer. She balled her fists, reminding herself that the school gates weren't a place to get into a brawl with another parent.

Mikoto looked taken aback for a couple of seconds before confusion took over. "I'm sorry? I have no idea what you're talking about."

She actually dared to go there? Unbelievable!

"I'm talking about the fact that you gave my son a fake invitation!" Kushina snapped and jabbed her finger into Mikoto's sternum, ignoring her wince. "I'm talking about the fact that you made my son believe he was going to attend your son's birthday, hoping that meant he was considered a friend, and instead you sent us to a goddamn empty field! Did you have fun? Was it funny to you to make a child hope he'd finally be accepted only to crush him with a fake invitation? If you didn't want my son there, you shouldn't have done shit! How much of a despicable bitch are you that you thought it'd be fun to create a fake invitation instead of just not giving one?" She was yelling at the end and several other parents turned to stare and gape at them.

She glared at them and snapped, "What the hell are you looking at?!"

They all quickly looked away, shuffling closer to the gates and away from the two women.

"There has been a huge misunderstanding, Uzumaki-san," Mikoto replied shocked, her eyes widening a tad. "I promise you I have no idea what you're talking about. I never created a fake invitation and I certainly didn't send anyone to an empty field. The party took place at our house, as stated on the card."

"That's not what the card said that we got," Kushina retorted angrily.

Mikoto raised her hands. "I have no idea how this mishap could have happened. I created ten invitation cards and I had my son put them in the desks of the people they were meant for. He used to hand them directly over, but that led to jealousy and fights between the people who weren't invited, so since two years we opt for him to put the invitations in the desks, as that's more discreet. Didn't Naruto-kun find his invitation there?"

Kushina stared at her, trying to gauge how sincere she was. She didn't know the woman at all, but from what she could tell, she actually did look sincere. Did she really know nothing at all about the fake invitation? If what she said was true, then how come Naruto had been handed a fake one?

"Naruto told me a girl in his class had handed it over to him after it had fallen onto the floor," she answered slowly.

Mikoto furrowed her eyebrows. "I see … Would you mind giving me the card you received? I want to see how much it has been tampered with. Do you also perhaps know the name of the girl who handed over the card to your son?"

Kushina cocked her head, studying the woman in front of her. "You really didn't give us a fake invitation."

Mikoto shook her head. "I would never do that. Other people apparently find joy in hurting others, but I don't. Sasuke insisted on having your son attending his party – which is a first I should tell you, because normally he doesn't care much for other children – and was quite disappointed when Naruto-kun didn't show up. From what I heard our sons seemed to be getting along quite well, so that's why it surprised me when your son didn't show up last week."

"And my little brother's been sulking all week because Naruto-kun doesn't want to talk to him anymore," another voice piped up and a teenager wandered over to them. It was a dark haired boy, whose hair was tied together in a low ponytail. He wore the school uniform of the local secondary school; his bag slung over his right shoulder. Kushina recognised him as Sasuke's older brother.

"Which considering his general apathy to children his age is quite remarkable, so it would be a shame if their friendship ended because of a misunderstanding," the boy added, coming to a halt next to Mikoto. "Hello, mother."

"Itachi," Mikoto sighed, tugging at his ear. "You know Sasuke hates it when you gossip about him to other people."

Itachi smirked. "I know, that's what makes it so much fun. He better hopes this gets resolved before Deidara-kun hears about it. He's worse than I am."

"Well, if you're really not yanking our chain, I suppose I should apologise for calling you a despicable bitch, sorry," Kushina said begrudgingly, pursing her lips.

"No need to apologise, after hearing about this misunderstanding, I get why you would react like that," Mikoto said amused.

"I can drop off the card this weekend if you want," Kushina went on, crossing her arms. "I believe the girl was called Sakura or so? Don't know her last name, because Naruto only mentioned her once."

"I'll give you our address, drop by any time you want," Mikoto smiled before her face darkened a tad. "And Sakura, you say? Don't worry about the last name, I know who you're talking about."

"Sasuke's not going to be happy," Itachi murmured for some reason.

"Well, I can't say I'm very happy about it either," his mother retorted before smiling pleasantly at Kushina. "Perhaps you and your son would like to join us this Sunday for a second, more private birthday party? Thanks to the … mishap, Naruto-kun was unable to attend the party last week, but we can organise a new one, for my son and Naruto-kun only, if you'd like?"

"I suppose that would be all right. I'm going to have to explain to Naruto first what happened, though, because he still believes your son tricked him," Kushina said, pursing her lips.

Mikoto inclined her head. "Of course. I'm sorry your son was made to feel that way. Rest assured I'll handle the one who tampered with the invitation card." Her dark eyes gleamed; her smile growing just a tad bit sharper.

Kushina thought she could like this woman. "Thank you. I'll drop off the card tomorrow and I'll talk to Naruto about it."

"I'll see you this weekend then," Mikoto smiled and after she'd handed over a card with her address and cell phone number, she walked away, her eldest son following her to the place she usually took up whilst waiting for her youngest son to leave school.

Staring down at the pristine white card in her hand, Kushina pondered about the conversation she'd just had.

So someone else had tampered with the invitation card, huh? Wait until she got her hands on them. They'd rue the day they had decided to mess with _her_ son.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a real party?" Naruto asked nervously, staring up at the tall black gates.

She ran her hand over his hair. "Yes, honey, I'm sure. I've been here yesterday and Mikoto-san was already preparing a room for your party with Sasuke-kun. This time nobody is pulling a prank. It's just going to be you and Sasuke-kun, though, seeing as the rest attended the party last week."

"I don't mind!" he hurried to say, jumping from one foot to the other. "Okay, I'm ready!"

She smiled and pressed on the bell. A couple of seconds later the gates rattled as they slowly swung open, offering them entrance.

She had to grin when she heard Naruto's awed, "Oh wow!" when he laid eyes on the large house in front of them. She'd had the exact same reaction yesterday when she'd stopped by to drop off the card. From the large house to the magnificent front garden – it was clear the Uchiha family was loaded.

The front door opened before they'd even set foot on the porch; a dark haired boy, a bit taller than Naruto, awaiting them with a blank face. His dark eyes – a trait shared by all Uchiha it seemed – slid from Kushina to Naruto and maybe it was just her imagination, but those eyes seemed to light up when they gazed at her son.

"You came," Sasuke murmured; a faint smile lingering across his mouth.

"Yeah." Naruto cleared his throat, suddenly looking bashful for some reason, and he shuffled with his feet. "Mum said someone messed with my invitation and that you didn't send me to that field on purpose."

"Of course not." Sasuke scowled. "If I didn't want you at my party, I wouldn't have made an invite. I wouldn't have given you anything. I do want you at my party, though. Are you coming in? Mother made a cake just for the two of us!"

"And the rest of us," Itachi said dryly, appearing behind his little brother. "Don't forget we're still here too, otouto."

Sasuke ignored him and waved them inside. "Come on! We can play with the new games my cousin got me last week!"

"Okay!" Naruto chirped and all his previous hesitation was gone in a flash as he followed Sasuke deeper into the house.

"You can stay if you want, Uzumaki-san," Itachi smiled. "Mother's making coffee at the moment if you'd like."

"That'd be great, thanks," Kushina grinned and walked into the hallway, pulling off her shoes and switching them for the house slippers the teenager offered her.

"Can we expect your husband as well?" he asked curiously; a smile appearing on his face when he heard Sasuke and Naruto loudly arguing which game they should try out first.

"No, unfortunately not. He's got a shift at the hospital today," she replied regretfully. Minato had been sorry about that too, because he would have liked to meet the Uchiha properly.

"Ah, that's too bad," he said, gesturing for her to follow him. "I'm sure we'll be able to meet soon, given how fond my little brother is of your son." He was smirking now, clearly very amused.

"I suppose you're right," she smiled, following him into the kitchen where Mikoto greeted her enthusiastically and introduced Kushina to her husband, who was seated at the table, reading a newspaper.

He had a severe looking face, but his features softened when his youngest son called out for him to come watch them play his new game and he did so without protesting or sighing, letting his wife know he'd be downstairs soon again to help her with the cake and the refreshments.

As Mikoto handed her a steaming cup of coffee with milk and sugar and started chattering about the games Sasuke had decided on for him and Naruto to enjoy during his private party, Kushina thought that in the end it hadn't been that bad that Naruto's invitation had got messed with.

Because Naruto was here now, the only one the Uchiha had created a special private party for while the others all had had to share Sasuke during his birthday party last week. The person who'd messed with the invitation had probably intended for Naruto to completely give up on his budding friendship with Sasuke, but instead they had managed to bring the two boys closer.

She wouldn't thank the person for it once they figured out who'd been behind the stunt, but she would delight in rubbing it into their face that her son had been invited to a private party and the others hadn't.

Perhaps immature of her, but whatever. Maturity was overrated at times anyway.

Now she was going to enjoy the party, together with her son and his new friend.

* * *

"Hm, you're sure you don't want a party? You only turn twenty-three once, you know?" he teased, biting his lip when the tip of his nose brushed right underneath his right ear.

"Why the hell would I want a party? I've never wanted a party in the first place; mother's the one who insisted on throwing one every year." Dark eyes rolled before they zeroed in on a spot a bit higher than Naruto's collarbone and he started kissing that spot, sucking the skin carefully between his teeth.

The blond inhaled sharply; the fingers around black strands tightening a fraction. He tilted his head, giving the other man more space. "I thought you liked the party she threw on your tenth birthday," he murmured, squirming when slender fingers danced over his chest, teasing his nipples.

"Only because you were invited," Sasuke murmured, pulling back a bit to study the mark he'd left behind just now. He kissed Naruto's mouth before shifting around, rolling between the blond's spread legs. "And as I recall, after that I only invited you to my parties."

"I remember. Man, you pissed off the girls majorly back then by never inviting them again," Naruto snickered before he gasped when Sasuke rolled his hips against his, pleasure sparking and his arousal intensifying.

"Served them right. I never wanted to invite them in the first place and especially not after the stunt Haruno pulled back then," Sasuke sniffed and rose up to open the first drawer of his nightstand, retrieving the bottle of lube.

It was nearly empty and Naruto made a mental note to buy more next time he went to the store.

"I feel like in a way I should be grateful for what she did, because she made sure I got a private party with you alone," he smiled, rubbing his hands down Sasuke's sides and over his thighs.

"You ignored me for a week before that," Sasuke reminded him, one eyebrow raised. He uncapped the bottle with a quiet 'click' and squeezed some gel on his fingers. He rubbed them together, spreading out the glistening liquid.

Naruto huffed, even as he raised his legs and put a pillow underneath his arse. "What was I supposed to think after standing there at the field for nearly an hour? I felt so stupid back then, thinking you were making fun of me."

"I'd never make fun of you," Sasuke promised before smirking and adding, "Except for your ramen addiction and the fact that you believed a kitsune would kidnap you if you didn't eat your vegetables until you were eleven years old."

Naruto reddened promptly and smacked his lover's thigh, making him laugh. "Shut up, okay! My mum can be very convincing!" he pouted.

"Whatever you say," Sasuke teased and bent down to kiss him again, which was fine by Naruto, who grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck to pull him closer and kiss him deeper.

He released a shaky moan when he felt a finger breaching him, slipping past his entrance slowly, spreading the lube around.

"So no to a party?" he murmured, a tad breathless when they pulled back.

Tangling their fingers together with his free hand, pressing them into the pillow next to Naruto's head, Sasuke replied, "No to a party," before kissing Naruto's neck again, sliding a second finger inside him.

The blond man squirmed a bit, adjusting to the intrusion as he slowly relaxed. Caressing Sasuke's back, he mumbled, "Then how do you want to celebrate your birthday today?"

"You and me in this bed all day," Sasuke promptly answered, eliciting a startled laugh from the man underneath him.

"In bed all day, huh?" Blue eyes glittered. "Then what about food? We need to eat, you know."

"To hell with food; I can just eat you out," Sasuke muttered; the words muffled by the skin he was intent on marking.

That had Naruto laughing again, which abruptly changed into a loud groan when those fingers pushed deeper inside him and brushed fleetingly against his sweet spot, sending a jolt of pleasure through him.

"While I certainly don't protest that idea," _because Sasuke's tongue was like a divine gift from the gods, holy fuck_, "we still do need to eat real food, you know? Especially if you want to stay in bed all day with this in mind." He wiggled his arse, hissing when that only made the tips of Sasuke's fingers bump against his hidden spot again.

"We can order ramen." Sasuke shrugged, pumping his fingers faster in and out, smiling when Naruto reacted by rolling his hips in tandem to the thrusts.

"That's my favourite food, not yours," Naruto protested half-heartedly; his attention on the conversation fast dwindling as the heat in his lower belly started to spread out, pleasure coursing like fire through him. "I'm ready," he said faintly, wanting Sasuke inside of him before he would explode.

"I don't mind. All I want for my birthday I already got and that's you," the dark haired man replied easily, removing his fingers after running his thumb across the stretched, wet entrance. He used the last bit of lube on himself, before discarding the bottle on the nightstand.

Blushing fiercely at the casual, but sincere comment, Naruto buried his face into his hands. "You can be so sappy, oh my god," he muttered, feeling at once both pleased and embarrassed.

"Learnt from the best," Sasuke retorted before pulling his hands away so he could look at him. "You ready?"

"Yeah, go on," Naruto said, sliding his arms around strong shoulders so he could pull him closer. A shudder ran through him when Sasuke pushed inside of him, slowly sliding forwards until he bottomed out, filling Naruto to the brim, and the blond sought out Sasuke's mouth, parting his lips when a tongue pressed against the seam of them.

"If you're sure you don't want a party, okay," he said, sliding his hands down to grab Sasuke's arse, pushing him deeper in him.

"I'm sure. A private birthday party between you and me is more than enough," Sasuke smiled and started moving in earnest, his thrusts so forceful and deep, they stole Naruto's breath away.

Or maybe the deep, passionate kisses were the reason why he was gasping for air. He didn't care. His world narrowed down to deep, black eyes; to a swollen mouth kissing and nipping at him; to strong arms bracketing him; to being filled up again and again, the pleasure so intense he could only keen and whimper, moaning whenever Sasuke moved in just the right way.

Afterwards he laid on Sasuke's chest, between his legs, and listened to his steady breathing, feeling feather light touches all across his back.

He turned his head and pressed a kiss on Sasuke's chest, right beneath the hollow of his throat. "Happy birthday, Sasuke," he murmured, smiling.

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed and cupped Naruto's cheek, tilting his face up to kiss him slowly and softly, unhurried because they both had the day off.

Their private celebration was off to a good start, Naruto decided as Sasuke rolled him onto his back, entering him swiftly, him still stretched and wet from before; their kiss deepening.

A very good start indeed.

**The End**

* * *

**AN2: Who knows what my muse is thinking lately? *shrugs* Enjoy these randoms oneshots as they appear I guess LOL**

**Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me!**

**I hope to see you all back in my future stories!**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


End file.
